starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джа-Джа Бинкс
Джа-Джа Бинкс ( ) (родился 52 ДБЯ) — неуклюжий гунган с планеты Набу. Первый представитель своей расы в Галактическом Сенате. Его неловкость часто приносила неприятности ему, а также друзьям и врагам. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|200px|Ругор Насс изгоняет Бинкса Джа-Джа Бинкс — сын китобоя Джоша Р. Бинкса. С детства он был неуклюж и несерьёзен. Его стараниями семья Бинксов попала на пустынный остров. Как Джа-Джа оттуда выбрался, и что стало с его родителями — неизвестно. Попав в подводный город Ото Гунга, Бинкс тщетно пытался найти работу, пока не встретил Руса Тарпальса, руководителя шайки воров. Бинкс присоединился к шайке, но через некоторое время Тарпальс стал военным, и шайка распалась. Позже (не без помощи всё того же Тарпальса) Бинкс получил работу у Босса Насса, но устроил взрыв, за что и был изгнан. После встречи с джедаями thumb|left|250px|Бинкс по пути в Мос-Эйсли Бинкс жил в болотистых районах планеты Набу, пока не встретил двух рыцарей-джедаев — Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Квай-Гон спас Джа-Джа от войск Торговой федерации, и Джа-Джа, следуя кодексу чести гунганов, счёл своим долгом впоследствии постоянно следовать за своим спасителем. Узнав, что Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану было необходимо выйти на связь с королевой Набу Амидалой, а на планету высадились танки и бронетранспортёры Торговой Федерации, Джа-Джа пересилил свой страх и согласился провести своих новых знакомых до подводного города гунганов Ото Гунги. Прибывшего в Ото Гунгу Джа-Джа и двоих сопровождавших его джедаев задержал и представил взору Босса Насса старый друг неуклюжего гунгана — капитан Тарпальс. Выслушав Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана, король гунганов «между прочим» приговорил Джа-Джа к смертной казни, но Квай-Гон вовремя останавливает Босса Насса, утверждая, что, согласно обычаям гунганов, жизнь Джа-Джа с момента его спасения принадлежит спасителю. thumb|185px|Джа-Джа Бинкс в должности сенатораПосле освобождения королевы Амидалы от её дроидов-конвоиров, джедаи и Джа-Джа отправились на Корусант, но из-за повреждений корабля были вынуждены сделать посадку на пустынной планете Татуин, где встретили девятилетнего Энакина Скайуокера. После посещения Корусанта Джа-Джа с остальными вернулся на родную планету. Обследовав опустевший город Ото Гунга, Джа-Джа пришел к выводу, что все жители ушли в «святое место» и отправился вслед за ними. Джа-Джа способствовал заключению союза между гунганами и наземными жителями Набу, за что Босс Насс возвел его в ранг генерала. В качестве генерала Джа-Джа принял участие в битве за Набу, служившей отвлекающим манёвром для освобождения дворца и ангара в Тиде. Над планетой Энакин Скайуокер уничтожил управляющую станцию Торговой федерации, что привело к отключению её наземных войск. После победы Джа-Джа принял участие в праздновании, которое ознаменовало собой союз гунганов и наземных жителей Набу. Сенатор После победы на Набу Джа-Джа улетел на Корусант и заменил Падме Амидалу на посту сенатора от Набу в Галактическом Сенате, когда та временно улетела на Набу вместе с Энакином Скайуокером. В отсутствие сенатора, полномочный представитель Бинкс решил самостоятельно вынести на рассмотрение Сената предложение о предоставлении Верховному канцлеру Палпатину чрезвычайных полномочий для создания Армии Республики — армии клонов. Палпатин использовал это как первый шаг на пути трансформации Галактической Республики в Галактическую Империю. Джа-Джа, осознав допущенную им ошибку (предложение предоставить канцлеру чрезвычайные полномочия) вошел в состав «делегации двух тысяч» — группы сенаторов, выступивших против уничтожения демократии и вставших в оппозицию Палпатину. Семья Джа-Джа был женат и имел сына Абсо-Бара Бинкса. За кулисами thumb|250px|Ахмед Бест (Джа-Джа Бинкс) и Джек Ллойд (Энакин Скайуокер)на съёмках Эпизода 1 * В трилогии-приквеле Джа-Джа Бинкс был компьютерно смоделированным персонажем, озвученный Ахмедом Бестом. Также Ахмед Бест в костюме Бинкса участвовал в съёмках в качестве ориентира для других актеров, а также появился в кадре в нескольких сценах, таких как крупный план руки Джа-Джа, засовываемой в под Энакина Скайуокера. * Бинкс не нравится многим фанатам «Звёздных войн» из-за своей несерьёзности. Зная об этом, Джордж Лукас распустил слух, что II эпизод будет называться «Большое приключение Джа-Джа Бинкса». * Имя Бинксу придумал 5-летний сын Лукаса. thumb|left|150px|Концепт-арт Джа-Джа Бинкса * Поскольку ссылки на смерть Джа-Джа в «Звёздных войнах» отсутствуют, можно предположить, что он является одним из трёх главных действующих лиц киноэпопеи (наряду с R2-D2 и C-3PO), которые выживают на протяжении всех шести фильмов, но подтверждения этому нет. Некоторые поклонники «Звёздных войн», недовольные комичностью Джа-Джа, требовали от Лукаса, чтобы он официально убил своего героя на Альдераане, когда тот был уничтожен первой Звездой Смерти, но в шестом эпизоде (Возвращение джедая) была позднее добавлена сцена, в которой некий гунган выкрикивает: «Мы свободны!». Но Джордж Лукас заявил, что этот гунган — не Джа-Джа и также опроверг слухи о том, что Джа-Джа погиб на Альдераане. Есть предположение, что гунган вернулся на Корусант и осел на нем вместе со своей семьей (женой и сыном Абсо-Баром Бинксом, который позже присоединился к повстанцам), заседая в Имперском Сенате, а сам Джа-Джа умер в преклонном возрасте от старости. * Возможно, Джа-Джа встречается в игре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. В миссии на Кашиике, (играя за Старкиллера), в зале трофеев можно обнаружить замороженного в карбоните гунгана, который показывает язык. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Plagueis'' novel * *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Racer Rush'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' * *''Too Many Cooks'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * * * * * *''For Fun and Profit'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' }} Неканонические появления * * thumb|right|220px|Jar Jar (left) in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * * Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2 * Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar! * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * * LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic'' ad * Star Wars Manga: Black * Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center * Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey Источники * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * * * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' * * *''The Resistance Within'' * * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Галактика интриг'' *''The Written Word'' *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Ссылки * * * * * * * * * What Happened To Han And Leia? How About Jar Jar? 'Star Wars' Emperor Lucas Speaks — MTV.com article where George Lucas discusses Binks’s fate * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Гунганы Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Мужчины Категория:Сенаторы от Набу Категория:Родившиеся на Набу